STEREK DRABBLES
by Saraklaine
Summary: Stiles was having trouble keeping his innappropriate boner away fron ONE Derek. Having TWO of those sexy monsters around? Someone kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Sterek drabble. **

**I love Sterek. Sterek is the thing I love I am in love with Sterek. Loving feelings is what I have towards Sterek :))))))**

* * *

Stiles groaned as he walked into the room.

"Seriously, can't you do anything without me? It's 3 freaking am, I have a life, you know?" he ranted to no one in particular as he approached the table, starring at his phone, not looking up.

"I do live on Red Bull and Adderall but how about you people let me sleep every once in a whi-HOLY SHIT!"

His rant was cut short the second he looked up. "You do not want to know what I'm thinking right now" he said, looking to the left, where he saw Derek, then to the right where he saw, well…, Derek.

"I bet I thought 'threesome' faster than you did." Erica read his mind.

"Hardly," he offered his fist for her to bump, not looking directly her way. "Not that I'm complaining, oh God forbid, but why are two of them there? Oh my God, is he smiling?" he gawked at the Derek on the left.

"I didn't know he had facial muscles to do that. Erica, make it stop, he's creeping me out."

Stiles playfully hid his head in Erica's neck, making her laugh. Derek just growled. Well. The Derek on the right growled. Color them shocked, he never does that. Did we say never? We meant all the time. Left Derek just chuckled.

"Oh man, I've never heard you make that noise before."

Isaac stared in awe at his Alpha. Wait, was he the Alpha or was Grumpy Derek the Alpha? Were they both Alphas?

"Oh, no. No. No. Hold on," Stiles freaked out. "Does that mean that TWO of you get to boss us around now? 'Cause I am not down for that. Nope. Never. I'm gone. Stiles was never here. Stiles is going back to sleep."

"Would you shut up and help us figure out what to do?" Derek growled again.

You know Derek Hale? Alpha of Beacon Hills pack? He growls. A lot. A LOT. Have we ever told you how much Alpha Derek growls? Cause he does. A lot. You get the picture.

"How about you tell me what happened? Because this is really weird." Stiles informed oh so wisely, thank you very much.

"Thank you, Stiles, I hadn't noticed," Derek snarled back, "It's totally normal to have an alternate version of oneself running around."

"Not alternate." The other Derek spoke for the first time and wow, his voice was heavenly.

"It seems like we were split into two different people when the witch's curse hit us. I got the gentle half." He then smiled to prove his point.

Stiles' mouth hung open. "I still can't believe you are smiling. He's smiling. Derek is smiling. Can anyone else see this?" He turned around to scan the rest of the pack, strung across the loft.

"Don't look at me. I'm a giant shape-shifting lizard and he's creeping the living bejesus out of me." Jackson sank deeper into the couch, closer to Lydia.

The redhead tilted her head and stated, "I feel strangely attracted to him."

"I KNOW!" Stiles yelled. 'It's extremely attractive." he yelled again.

However, the gentle Derek didn't growl, but smiled and softly said, "Thank you, Stiles."

"Wow, leave me at my final resting place." Stiles muttered, his cheeks reddening.

"Stop flirting with him and tell me how to fix this." Derek ordered.

"All right, fine. But before we do anything…" he walked over and lightly slapped Grumpy Derek at the back of his head.

"You pissed off yet ANOTHER witch, Derek! Again? Like it wasn't enough that last week you were all turned into kids or the week before when Scott couldn't stop sniffing Isaac or last month when we had to fight off a horde of demons that 'owed'," Stiles used his fingers to make quotation marks, "a witch a favor and she wanted you dead."

"They were snooping around, what was I supposed to do?" Derek fought back.

"How about you talk to them, ever thought of that?" other Derek interjected.

"How about that, wow, that sounds like such an unreasonable plan"

Stiles glared at Real Derek, then looked at the other one: 'Can you be our Alpha, I like you better." He smiled at the man causing Grumpy Derek to growl.

"I can just kill him. That will get him to go away." Real Derek said out loud.

"Can I do stuff to him first?" Erica smirked at Boyd. "I bet that would be fun, wouldn't it?" she leaned over to her boyfriend.

Boyd simply said, "Over my dead body."

Erica turned to look at the Real Derek, raising her eyebrow.

"I'll be using his dead body as a shield."

"And Stiles is popping boners all over the place over this kinky sex talk." Stiles said, exasperated.

"First of all, you're all idiots. Derek, because we can't kill the other Derek due to two facts.

1. We don't know what it will do to you and

2. He's extremely hot."

Derek rolled his eyes in a 'God, why have you forsaken me' manner, while the other Derek actually blushed at the compliment, turning to his eye-rolling self: "Remind me again, why are we prolonging the inevitable?"

"Shut up." Grumpy Derek glared as the other Derek smiled.

"Hey, I'm just saying"

Stiles was confused as he looked back and forth between the two Dereks. "Dude, what the hell is he talking about?"

"He's calling us dude when he could be calling us ma-"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Derek roared over his other self, cutting off that line in half.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea but if we have to kill someone, I say kill Real Derek and keep the more attractive one." Stiles said under his breath.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out, "Stiles, daily reminder that I'm a werewolf with super senses. I can smell when you're attracted to me, which is pretty much always."

Stiles was unfazed. So Derek knew he has a huge gay boner for him. Big deal. Everyone knew. The pack knew. Harris knew. Greenberg knew. Coach knew. Like he cared.

"Oh, is that so? " Stiles leveled him with a smirk.

"Then tell me can you smell the difference between 'I want you to bend me over this desk and pound me till you drop' which is the smell I have around you and the 'I want to have your werebabies and live in your hazel eyes' also known as the odor I've been putting off for the past 15 minutes while I was around him?" he pointed to the other Derek.

Stiles laughed. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Mr. 'I have werewolf senses'."

"Is anyone else strangely turned on?" Isaac whispered from his seat. "Because I hate to point it out but my desire to submit is kinda messing with me in ways that I'm not entirely comfortable with."

"Oh my God, Lahey!" Jackson bitched. "I don't have to know that!"

"Oh shut up, like you don't feel it, too." Erica defended her packmate.

"Maybe that's the point." Stiles said, his face controlled but you could see the wheels spinning in his head.

"Hold on, what?" Scott was always one step behind.

"Maybe that's the plan. Well, not the sexual tension that could be cut with the knife part, but the confusion part. Derek, well our Derek, Grumpy Cocky Bastard Derek," he waved his hand at the glaring man, "is in charge. By creating two Dereks and making us like the other one more, we undermined his authority and made him question himself all over again. And well, two Alphas is a pretty fucked up situation for his betas too. We're all torn between our loyalty to the Real Derek and our utter affection to New and Improved Derek we all want to cuddle and /or climb like a tree."

"It's the oldest trick in the book." Boyd chimed in.

Allison spoke for the first time, "Remove the leader and the rest fall like dominoes."

"Hold on, how is this removing the leader when we have two of them?" Jackson wondered.

"Stiles just explained it, pay attention!" Lydia scolded him.

Erica laughed. "Some of your venom may be seeping into your brain."

"Enough!" Derek called out again, turning to Stiles. "How. Do. We. Fix. This?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Meep!" Stiles ran towards the other Derek and hid behind him. "He's trying to hurt me. Save me, oh Fearless Other Alpha."

The smiling Derek just turned around and wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"Never gonna happen." he said before he inhaled deeply. He then turned towards Real Derek, shaking his head in amusement. "You're such an idiot."

"Ok, new rule." Grumpy Derek used the full authority of his Alpha voice. "You have ten minutes to tell me how to fix this or its BOOT CAMP FOR EVERYONE, HUMANS INCLUDED AND NO PUPPY PILES FOR A MONTH!"

That got their attention, as every single body in the room moved into motion, grabbing books and starting laptops. Research, they're on it.

Puppy pile was a recent thing. They've been a pack for just over a year and things were pretty good. Things had been rough at first, with Scott not wanting to join Hale Pack 2.0 but once they handled the Jackson-Kanima issue and the lizard man officially became part of the pack, Lydia followed.

And well, Stiles was no longer in love with Lydia, but a lot of creepy stuff surrounded them and well, someone was always in danger. Here, Stiles entered in, savior of the wolves, freaky lizard people and various clueless and not so clueless humans. When Stiles became part of the pack, well, Scott followed him.

Pack mentality, hierarchy and rules were… Tricky. The hierarchy was that the Alpha always came first, while Stiles came second. So everyone actually listened to Stiles for their own sake.

During one of his research sessions Stiles stumbled upon it and…Nobody could say no to Stiles. He had ways of persuading people. Reasoning, argument and bribe. But most importantly, Blackmail.

**Derek: "You drag your werewolf ass on that floor or I swear to God I will shot you with so much wolfsbane that I'll kill you on the spot!"**

**Scott: "I don't care you're my best friend, you will cuddle or I will tell Chris Argent where you're secretly banging his daughter."**

**Jackson: "I still have a bottle of your venom. How long do you think it will take me and Deaton to make an antidote and turn you into back into human?" Jackson glared but curved his body around Lydia.**

**Boyd: "I can convince Erica to do stuff. Dirty stuff. " Boyd almost crashed face first into the pile on the floor in his hurry to obey.**

There was no need to convince Isaac and Erica. Isaac was just a big puppy and he actually squealed when Stiles mentioned it and Erica? Well, she was like a snake. And once they tried it, there was no going back.

Derek of course acted mortally wounded by the act itself but Stiles just glared at him until the Alpha sank back and let his betas curl around him. So the puppy pile was a reward now. Every time they all were alive after some mortal danger situation or if they saved the day, they crashed on the floor. Padded, of course, because Her Highness Miss Lydia would never lie on the cold floor, thank you very much.

From that very first puppy pile, things moved forward. For the better. No matter how silly it sounded, they all became more in sync, more aware of their pack mates. Pack mentality 101 – taught by Professor Stiles Stilinski.

"Ok, I have something." Stiles called out from his seat at the desk, where he was hovering over his computer.

"Hm, that's interesting. The curse is pretty simple. Nothing spectacular. There are two ways or breaking it. One, you kill the person that casted it-"

"Done!" Derek was halfway through the door.

"Come back here" Stiles called out, rolling his eyes. "OR just let Nature do its thing. Since it was a pretty simple curse and you are a werewolf, you and your other half will join back together by the next full moon. So, Handsome and Charming over here will be around for just another week. After that, he's gone."

"A week?" Scott squeaked. "There's all kinds of crap coming after us since the rumors of Mighty Hale Pack started going around. We can't last a week with both of them around." Sadly, Scott was right.

"Why won't anyone ever let me finish?" Stiles wondered, mostly to himself. "I don't understand, just once, why won't you let me finish?"

"Please Stiles, continue." the sweet Derek said.

Stiles was over the moon. "He said please. Did everyone hear that? He said please. I am so attracted to you right now. Wanna go out with me? Dinner and a movie?"

"You're not going on a date with him." Derek was firm.

"Yes, your Alphatastic majesty. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, as long as you two are away from each other, we should be fine."

"You", he pointed to Real Derek, "are still in charge. You're still the Alpha. It's as if nothing happened and if your pack isn't around your other self, they shouldn't be affected. We keep Gentle Derek away from you and we're all set to face more supernatural bullshit."

"But where can he go?" Isaac asked.

"He can stay with me." Stiles beamed.

"He can what now?" Derek was appalled.

"What's the big deal? Now that my dad knows about the werewolf juju stuff, I can tell him your other half needs to stay hidden and he can stay at my house."

"You're part of the pack too," other Derek pointed. "Won't you be affected by the fact you're around me?"

"I can handle myself, Better and Improved Derek."

Stiles winked at the friendly Derek as Grumpy Derek groaned, "I still think we should just kill him."

"No one is killing anyone. Now…" Stiles clapped his hands and steered Alternate Derek away from the rest of the pack.

"Go grab a few of Derek's shirts, black like his soul and we can leave. I can still get some sleep before I have to wake up and probably face other dangers. Your new strong pack sucks." He then glared playfully at the Real Derek.

The new Derek just nodded and climbed up the stars. Real one looked pensive for a moment before he climbed up, too, ordering a simple "Don't you dare move".

He joined his other self just as the man was picking a black henley and mumbling about new clothes.

"Listen here," Real Derek grabbed other Derek by the arm and as he spun the man around, he said,

"Don't you dare put a finger on him or I will kill you, do you understand? You can stay with him but I don't want you to get any ideas. Just because you have that smile and you say nice things to him, doesn't mean you deserve him more than I do. Cause you don't. He's mine, get it? Stiles is mine. He's the glue that keeps us all together and without him we'd all be dead. So don't you dare try and take him away from us. From me."

Other Derek just looked amused. "Ever thought about telling him that?"

"Yes, because this is the right time for love confessions." Derek rolled his eyes. In between removing chunks of dead warlocks, witches, werewolves, vampires and other things that go bump in the night, I should really confess. Yeah, sounds like a plan." He laughed humorlessly at the bleak situation.

"Say Stiles, I've been thinking. You've brought this pack back together, you help me keep the betas in line, you're helping me rebuild the house and you smell more like mine than anything in this world ever did, so how about we forget about that huge menacing Alpha werewolf that wants to kill us and make out?" he snorted.

"I am so down with that!" came an awed voice from the door. Shit!

* * *

**The end. u_u **


	2. Chapter 2

**I drabble sometimes. **

**Sterek cause that's how we roll in Shire. **

It was Erica who brought a small Christmas tree into the ruins of the Hale house that first year they were turned, also known as the Year of Kanima.  
She set it up in the only part of the house that had actual WHOLE roof over it, in what they called a living room.

She brought the decorations and Christmas lights and got down to business. Even though they said they won't have any part in what will most definitely make Derek mad, Isaac and Boyd both actually helped.  
When Derek walked through the door few hours later , for a moment he stood frozen in the doorway. The tree, though relatively small, looked completely perfect next to the actually working fireplace.  
"Don't rip our throats with your teeth?" Erika made it sound like a question. " It's Christmas and I guessed that with his dad Isaac didn't have many Merry ones and Boyd has been pretty much on his own for years and well, I wanted a tree, too. And I know your Christmas' sucked bad these past few years so I thought, maybe now that you have a new pack, us", she gave him a small smile, "it doesn't have to suck so bad anymore.  
Derek stared at the tree and the lights dancing all around the living room, hung high above the big window. He gave his pack a small nod and walked over to squeeze Erika's shoulder. Coming from Derek, that was huge step forward. "You going home?" he asked them.  
"Um…We were actually hoping we stay with you" Isaac was the one to say. Boys just gave a nod as affirmation that his plans were the same.  
"And you?" he turned to Erica.  
"She gave Derek another small smile. "I'm thinking my place is with my Alpha. If said Alpha will order some food" her smile grew wider and she could see corners of Derek's mouth fighting to go up. "Chinese or Pizza?"  
"Chinese" all three of the betas said in unison.  
Christmas came and went but the light's staid up.  
In fact, they staid up long enough for annoying Mrs. Harris who lived just at the borders's of Hale land to notice them when she was TRESPASSING and called the cops.

After going to the station to deal with Sheriff ( who gave him apologetic look) and Mrs. Harris, 70 year old with glasses so thick that looked like they were made out of the glass from the bottom of a pickles jar, Derek returned to the manner to find his pack waiting on him.  
"She called the cops over a damn Christmas lights?" Erica gritted through her teeth. Wait, no. Fangs. Wow.  
"She said it's February and she thought the house was on fire again and called me irresponsible for not taking it down." Derek slumped in the sofa.  
"What the hell does she care if OUR Christmas lights are on?" Isaac was the one to ask this time, while Boyd was just a threatening presence in the back. "And what was she doing on YOUR land?"  
Derek just rolled his eyes as if to say: 'You're asking me?"  
"I'm gonna bite her if I catch her snooping around again!" Erica all but screamed.  
"And if she turns?" Derek's eyebrows met his hairline.  
Erica said no more.

* * *

In the year after the Kanima incident, where the Kanima stayed Kanima since it seeked Master and Derek was the Alpha, meh, sure, he can be a master.  
Jackson and Lydia joined the pack and Stiles and Scott spent their entire summer fixing up the Hale house with the rest of them.  
Threat called the Alpha pack came and went, luckily leaving no major damage.  
Lydia was something, Jackson was hella good at paralyzing anything that moves and as long as you NEVER dared to tease him he's Derek's pet, he was efficient as hell.  
That summer also sparked something between Stiles and Derek. Constant banter came to playful shove, shove came to hug and the day Scott came in for his Magic Mojo Werewolf Tattoo both of them knew it was only matter of time.  
NO time like Christmas, right?

Freshly renovated Hale house was freshly decorated ( courtesy of Erica and Lydia and Stiles until the girls chased him away), freshly made food ( courtesy of Golden palace) and freshly sexually frustrated Stiles who wanted to get freshly fresh with Alphatastic leader of their pack of mongrels.  
Derek was outside on the porch ( ha! they had porch) when Stiles came out, looking for him. "Ah, there you are. Why are you hiding from us? It's Christmaaaaaas" he grinned at Derek, who snorted. "I am aware, Stiles"  
"Fine, be a Sourass, what do I care" he stuck his tongue out.  
"Mistletoe" Lydia announced as she passed by them and into the house, pointing above their heads.  
"Um… Should I even pretend I don't want to get all up on that?" Stiles asked, pointing to Derek's ….Derek-ness.  
Derek made a face like he's thinking about it and then said simple:"Nope"  
"You can really smell it on me?" other boy asked in horror.  
"Stiles, shut up and do what the mistletoe says" Derek grimed at him and pulled him in for a kiss.  
BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

Or maybe not.  
Cause 10 minutes later, his father, SHERIFF ON DUTY called him to say he received a call about his son being mauled by that Hale criminal.  
"He's not a criminal!" Stiles objected. "And he wasn't mauling me, pardon you! He kissed me under a mistletoe and it was super romantic! "  
"Oh my God, was that old bat here again?" Erica jumped up, ready to storm out before Boyd grabbed her by the waist. "Wow, calm down, girl"  
"Mrs. Harris?" Stiles looked confused. "Why would she call the cops on us?"  
"Cause she's a witch with no life?" Isaac offered.  
"Tell Derek he's coming to dinner this Friday" Sheriff said before he hung up.  
"I'd rather go to jail again" Derek let his head fall into his hands.  
"That is still an option" Stiles bit his lip.  
"I swear to God, I say this a lot, but I am actually going to rip her throat out with my teeth" Derek gritted.  
That old lady was a menace.

* * *

"Vir-virgin sacrifices?" Stiles's stuttered. "Are you kidding me?"  
"From what little information we have, the second body Lydia found was also of a virgin." Isaac told him.  
"Deeeereeeek" Stiles whined. "Get down here and take off your pants. My lack of sexual experience is literally threatening my life. Stop acting so noble and bend me over the table"  
"That is a lovely image, Stiles, thank you" Boyd made a grimace.  
"Shut up, your girlfriend is putting out." he pointed an accusatory finger at his pack mate. "My guy has principles or some shit and UNDERAGE is the only word he sees these days."  
"That's cause you are underage and John will arrest me and cut my balls if I touch you with a ten foot pole in any way that's sexual" guy with principles came into the room and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"They're killing virgins. You know who's a virgin, Derek? ME! Your boyfriend Stiles is a virgin and therefore in danger of being maimed and killed by whatever is sacrificing these people" he ranted.  
"We will protect you, between the 8 of us we can keep you safe" Derek assured him.  
'I don't need a baby sitter, I need to get laid!" Stiles smacked his head on the table they were sitting around.

Not that it changed anything.  
Well, it didn't change anything cause the Darach person switched from virgins to warriors. Then to healers. And guardians.  
Only for the infamous Darach to turn out to be granny pants wearing substitute teacher, Miss Blake. Who totally ogled Derek that one time he came to pick Scott and Stiles from school. Stiles knew that bitch was evil.  
"I told you she was checking you out!" he cuffed Derek at the back of the head as they headed home , after finally killing the damn thing.  
"Yeah, I'm with Stiles on this one, she wanted you baaaaad" Isaac dragged out.  
Derek let out a long suffering groan. "And now she's dead. Get over it. "  
"Yeah, my honeybunch got her good" Stiles beamed.  
"Call me honeybunch one more time and I'm gonna kill you, too" Derek leveled him with a look.  
"Sweet cheeks? Sugar buns? Cuddle bear? And who are you kidding, you wanna get up on this" the younger boys shimmied in his seat, grinning up at his boyfriend.  
"Can I paralyze my brain if I stab myself in the ahead" Jackson wondered out loud and that was the end of it.

At least they thought it was.  
Cause as soon as they got close to the Hale house they caught a sight of Mrs. Harris, snooping around, actually trying to look inside through one of the windows on the bottom floor.  
"You have got to be kidding me" Derek all but flew out of the car. 'Can I help you with something?" he plastered a fake smile. "cause I assume you need something if you're sneaking around my house in the middle of the night"  
Old lady just eyed him for a second then lifted her chin up as if she found it personally offensive that he DARED to ask her why she was snooping around HIS house.  
Back straight as an arrow, the granny walked away.  
"Just so you know , Mrs. Harris, next time you come to spy and you're caught, I won't hesitate to call the cops I have them on speed dial" Stiles called out after her.

* * *

Stiles groaned and answered the phone on the third ring:"What?"  
"That's no way to talk to your father, Stiles" John's voice came from the other side. 'And Mrs. Harris called again to complain about the excessive noise"  
"What?" Stiles made a grimace. "That old bat called again?"  
"Stiles, help" Derek's pleading voice came from the other room, followed by a sad little "Please"  
"Stiles, you have to do something about it, I can only cover for your ass a certain amount of times" his father said.  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles almost yelled. "It's a half Kanima-half banshee baby, of course she cries louder than a normal kid. And tell that old hag to shove it"  
"Yes, that would be wise. For the town's sheriff to tell old ladies to shove it. Thank you, Stiles" Sheriff's indignant voice came through.  
"Stiles,seriously, help" Derek cried out again. "Holy is getting immune to my Alpha eyes or growl or whatever, I need you"  
"Dad, I have to go, I have a screaming kid in my hands and a boyfriend who's losing his mind. Jackson and Lydia will be home soon and then I'll come down to the station and deal with that old bat. Bye" he said and promptly ended the call.  
"Old lightning rod called the cops on us again" he told Derek as he took the little pink screaming bundle away from him.  
"I swear to God, I'm gonna bite her and hope she dies " the other man glared at the celing like it held great deal of responsibly for his bad luck.  
"And if she doesn't?" Stiles tilted his head. "Holy , what? You're not hungry, you're not wet, you're not teething, you're not gassy, you're supernatural creature of the night so you're not sick, so what do you want?" he cooed to the little girl.  
"Maybe we can have Holy bite her?" Derek gave the little girl a tired smile. "We know Jackson is venomous. She must have inherited something from him"  
That's something to hope for.

* * *

Stiles parked the car and stepped outside only to see Mrs. Harris waiting for him by the door.  
"Lovely, juuust lovely" he groaned. "Ahhh, Mrs. Harris, how have I and /or my family annoyed you this time?"  
Big book of complaints by Mrs. Harris was never ending.  
"Laura was in my back yard today" she said highly.  
"Is that so?" Stiles noded along. "You saw her?"  
The woman just cleared her throat. "Not on my property per se but I saw her in the woods. "  
"And those woods belong to you?" voice came from the front door and the woman turned around to level the voice holder with a look as the man in question stepped down and wrapped his large arm around Stile's waist before pecking him on the lips. "Cause the last time *I* checked that was still OUR land and you are the one trespassing.

Old bat wasn't done yet. 'Even if so, I think it's highly inappropriate to let your 5 year old daughter play in the woods like some sort of savage" she leveled Derek's beard and huge form with a look.  
The sound of the baby cry came from inside the house.

"Mrs. Harris, let me be very clear on this one. What we allow our daughter to do is none of your business. And if you keep coming here and harassing my family I will get a restraining order. You may know my father in law, the Sheriff and I am not above having and 80 year old arrested. Now if you will excuse me, my husband and I have screaming twins on our hands. Leave. Good day, Mrs. Harris" Derek glared at her as he ushered Stiles into the house and closed the door.  
"Was Laura really in her back yard? Stiles asked as he advanced towards the nursery.  
"She went to stomp on her flowers cause she called the cops on her baby brother" Derek beamed at Stiles and Stiles laughed back.  
"Hey there, screamer. Oh, what is it so important that you have to say, huh?" Stiles smiled as he picked up his crying son in his arms. "Was your daddy paying more attention to your baby sister again?" Stiles teased as he nuzzled the boys chubby cheek only to have the baby almost purr back at him and giggle.  
"Shut up, Stiles" Derek pinched him as he picked up little girl from the crib. She wasn't crying, she was just watching them with wide eyes. "Who's the best little girl ever?" the Alpha cooed to the baby in his arms.  
"I am, I am" he felt a small body slam into his legs, followed by arms wrapping around them.  
"Of course you are. I'm just buttering Chloe so she doesn't cry. You know you're my favorite person in the world" Derek gave his daughter an exaggerated wink as he picked her up with his other hand.  
"Heeeey" Stiles whined and Xander made a "hmph" noise. "Buddy, you and I are on our own" he mock glared at the girls and Derek, then turned to the baby. "Those three girls love us no more" he huffed.  
"I do, I love you, Daddy!" Laura climbed off of her father and wrapped both her arms around Stile's waist. "And I love Xander. He's the cutest when he shifts" she kissed the only part of her baby brother she could reach, his tiny foot.  
"Stiles crouched down to kiss her hair. "You are the cutest" he smiled. "Where is everyone?" he finally asked now that Xander was busy playing with his ear and Claudia sucked on her thumb, head on Derek's shoulder.  
"Auntie Erica was yelling at Uncle Boyd cause her baby keeps moving and she says she's huge" Laura said with wide eyes. 'So he took her to spam"  
Derek chuckled. 'To spa, honey"  
"Oh, right. The baby was kicking, Daddy!" she told Stiles. "I felt it. It's gonna be big and strong like Uncle Boyd" she was proud.

"I'm sure" he smiled at her. "And the rest of them?"  
"Isaac and Scott are firing the caterer. That wedding is gonna be a disaster. Lydia and Jackson took the kids to the fair." Derek ticked on his fingers.  
"Why didn't you went to the fair, sweetie?" Stiles asked his daughter.  
"Cause Mrs. Harris's flowers won't stomp themselves" she beamed up at him. "Serves her right for calling the grandpa on Xander's first full moon. Like he knew better" her tiny face was angry.  
Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

Yeah, it took some time.

But standing in the nursery, looking at his family, waiting for the REST of his family to come home?

It was all worth it.

* * *

Like I said, sometimes I drabble.


End file.
